bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Chōjirō Tadaoki Sasakibe
| image = | race =Shinigami | birthday =November 4''Bleach'' Official Character Book Souls, page 192 | gender =Male | height =179 cm (5'10½")Bleach Official Bootleg KaraBuri+ | weight =66 kg (146 lbs.) | previous affiliation = Gotei 13, Soul Society | previous occupation =Lieutenant of the 1st Division | previous team = 1st Division | previous partner =Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto | base of operations =None; formerly 1st Division HQ, Seireitei, Soul Society | shikai =Gonryōmaru | bankai =Kōkō Konryō Rikyū | manga debut =Volume 10, Chapter 83 | anime debut =Episode 30 | video game debut =Bleach: Soul Carnival 2 | japanese voice = Taro Yamaguchi | english voice = Michael McConnohie | spanish voice = }} "Man of little words, always standing by the Captain Commander's side in waiting is Lieutenant, Sasakibe Chōjirō. While they are a famous combination that is easily distinguishable, the only difference between them that cannot be reconciled seems to be their food preference..." - Tite Kubo is the former lieutenant of the 1st Division, under the command of Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto. He had kept this post for at least 110 years.Bleach Official Character Book 2 MASKED, page 222 Appearance Chōjirō has pupil-less eyes, short silver-gray hair and a small black handlebar mustache with lightly tanned skin. He wears a white jinbaori over a standard Shinigami uniform with long white arm guards. He wears a white turtle-neck under his uniform and has his lieutenant armband on his left arm. As a lieutenant approximately 110 years ago, Chōjirō lacked his black mustache.Bleach Official Character Book 2 MASKED; pages 4-5 Personality Sasakibe is fiercely loyal to his captain, having sworn to serve as his lieutenant for as long as Yamamoto is alive.Bleach manga; Chapter 486, page 7 During missions to the Human World, Sasakibe saw English society, which had a big impact on him. As such he has a habit of making tea with his own personally grown black tea leaves, sometimes with drastic results, such as blowing up a tower by trying to turn on a boiling machine. His adoration of Western culture is to such degree that he only likes Western cuisine and dislikes Japanese cuisine, this is a noticeable difference between him and his captain, though he represents the Tea Ceremony Club on occasion. His jinbaori, which he made himself, is also meant to give him a more Western look. He passes his free time by endeavoring to adopt more aspects of Western culture. History When he was younger, Sasakibe routinely visited Yamamoto at his school, always referring to him as "Eijisai-dono", a reference to the scar on his forehead. This annoyed Yamamoto and he apologized for doing so, but insisted that it would be wrong to use Yamamoto's real name. During one of his visits, Sasakibe told Yamamoto that he wished to be his right arm and compensate for anything that Yamamoto could not do. He declined an offer to become an instructor as he thought that he would simply end up copying Yamamoto. At Yamamoto's behest, he tried to defeat Yamamoto with his mastered Bankai. Though he failed to defeat him, he left a permanent scar on Yamamoto's face. Sasakibe was told that his Bankai was like a child's, which he agreed with and said he would spend his life improving it in order to be of use to Yamamoto. He spent many years training intensely. When others began to call Yamamoto by a different name as a result of his new scar, Sasakibe continued to call him "Eijisai" as he could not change because of a scar he inflicted.Bleach manga; Chapter 504, pages 7-12 Though Sasakibe was able to master his Bankai before Jūshirō Ukitake and Shunsui Kyōraku did, he did not participate in battles and did not use his Bankai in front of others in the entire existence of the Gotei 13. He was sometimes insulted because of perceived weakness. He declined to act as a substitute captain when a position as captain became vacant due to his loyalty to Captain-Commander Yamamoto.Bleach manga; Chapter 486, pages 4-9 Plot Soul Society arc Initially seen attending the lieutenant meeting as Ichigo Kurosaki's group are launched into the Seireitei by Kūkaku Shiba,Bleach manga; Chapter 83, page 1 Chōjirō accompanies Captain Yamamoto everywhere he goes, including Rukia's execution on Sōkyoku Hill.Bleach manga; Chapter 147, page 1 He is directly ordered by Yamamoto to stop Renji Abarai, (along with Isane Kotetsu and Marechiyo Ōmaeda), after he runs off with Rukia Kuchiki. However, shortly after the three of them give chase, Ichigo Kurosaki gets in their way. Chōjirō, like his fellow lieutenants, releases his Zanpakutō, but is defeated bare-handed by the Ryoka -- not held back like Isane or crushed with his weapon like Ōmaeda, but rather getting punched in the jaw. Out of the three, he was the only one fast enough to react and attack, though Ichigo easily dodged.Bleach manga; Chapter 152, page 12-18 Arrancar arc Chōjirō is seen twice in this arc: first behind Yamamoto after calling an assembly due to the appearance of the Grand Fisher Arrancar in Karakura Town, then again assisting his captain in restraining Momo Hinamori after she goes off course on saving Sōsuke Aizen in a conversation with Tōshirō Hitsugaya.Bleach manga; Chapter 188, page 18''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 224, page 11 Hueco Mundo arc Initially seen during the arrival of the Shinigami, he subsequently disappeared once the battles started.Bleach manga; Chapter 315, pages 2-3 The New Captain Shūsuke Amagai arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Fake Karakura Town arc When the Visored arrived, Shinji explains that they found Chōjirō outside of the barrier around the Fake Karakura Town and that it was him who had let them through. Chōjirō apologizes to Yamamoto for allowing the Visoreds to enter, saying that he thought it was necessary given the circumstances, but is forgiven before he could finish.Bleach manga; Chapter 365, page 10 Later, after Aizen's defeat, Chōjirō rushed to the injured Visoreds and Retsu Unohana to warn them that Mayuri Kurotsuchi was about to switch back Karakura Town and its fake counterpart and that they had limited time to get away or else they could be seriously hurt by the transfer.Bleach anime; Episode 310 Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. The Thousand-Year Blood War arc Sasakibe and other members of the 1st Division are attacked by Driscoll Berci at one of Seireitei's gates. During this 182 second long battle, 106 members of the 1st Division are killed and Sasakibe sustains mortal wounds.Bleach manga; Chapter 485, page 7''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 503, page 17 Sasakibe, with his Shikai active, is propelled across Yamamoto's room with an arrow larger than his own body, piercing him.Bleach manga; Chapter 483, page 17 Following the departure of the Vandenreich, he warns Yamamoto about someting that they can do with Bankai''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 484, page 7 and then eventually dies from his wounds. Sasakibe is later cremated atop a large funeral pyre as Yamamoto and other Gotei 13 officers pay their last respects to him. Powers & Abilities Kidō Expert: Chōjirō is shown to be experienced enough in Kidō to open and close large powerful barriers, like the one around the fake Karakura Town. Shunpo: Chōjirō is proficient in the use of Flash Steps, appearing behind Shinji Hirako as he talks about the barrier that the Gotei 13 placed in the Fake Karakura Town.Bleach anime; Episode 230 Great Spiritual Power: Being stated as a Shinigami with Captain-level ability, he has a great amount of spiritual power. Zanpakutō Gonryōmaru redirects here. For the manifested spirit that appears in the Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc see Gonryōmaru (spirit). : In its sealed form, it is an average katana with a ornate double-fanned hand guard and a yellowish-green handle. *'Shikai': Its Shikai command is . In its Shikai, Gonryōmaru transforms into a rapier.Bleach manga; Chapter 152, page 13 :Shikai Special Ability: Unknown *'Bankai': Kōkō Konryō Rikyū: Chojiro extends his Zanpakutō above his head and produces a bolt of lightning from the blade which extends and transforms into a dome of lightning, stationed far above his head and fastened to the ground by a large number of lightning pillars. A single pillar also extends from the top of the dome into the sky. :Bankai Special Ability: Chōjirō's Bankai focuses around the manipulation of weather as noted by Shuhei Hisagi, specifically the element of lightning. Through the use of hand gestures, Chōjirō can direct powerful lightning bolts to strike his opponents from the sky.Bleach manga; Chapter 504, pages 1-7 The lightning is strong enough to scar Yamamoto's forehead.Bleach manga; Chapter 504, page 11 Quotes * (To Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto) "If I become your disciple, I will just end up copying you. As your right arm, I want to compensate for whatever you cannot do!"Bleach manga; Chapter 504, page 10 Trivia *In the anime, Chōjirō's eyes have pupils, while in the manga they do not have any.Bleach anime; Episodes 310 References Titles Navigation de:Chōjirō Sasakibe es:Chōjirō Sasakibe fr:Chōjirō Sasakibe Category: Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Former Shinigami Lieutenants Category:Male Category:1st Division Category:Deceased Category:Kidō Experts